


I'm Surprised You Don't Recognise Me

by Miraculous_786



Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Caline Bustier Bashing, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: Lila decides to blame Marinette for prank calling the Fire Department.Luckily her friends and family are ready to defend her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bridgette & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: ML Salt, Maribat & Adribat: Asks and Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628164
Comments: 17
Kudos: 1438
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group, Maribat





	I'm Surprised You Don't Recognise Me

**Author's Note:**

> Ask: 'Prompt idea. An old acquaintance of Ms Bustier visits the school only to spot the the flaws in the schools policy and how teachers handle the situation. Pretty much chews out Bustier and Damacles for incompetence and favoritism towards bullies. Akumatization happens your choice.'

"But it couldn't have been Marinette - I was with her for the whole of lunch!"

"That's not true!" Lila denied with her shrill voice. "I saw her go into the bathroom for more than ten minutes. She must have called the Fire Department then!"

At the accusation, the majority of Miss Bustier's class turned to glare at Marinette, making her shrink back into her boyfriend's chest. He, in retaliation, glowered at the students, whilst placing a reassuring hand on her small shoulder.

Inbetween the angry teens, Lila stood, sending a secretive smirk to the bluenette.

"Of course," Alya scoffed, "Why am I not surprised that _she_ out of all people would play such a prank?"

Unknown to them, a commotion was happening a short distance away. Mireille Caquet, a short girl of Asian descent, was pulling back Aurore Beauréal from Marinette and Adrien, who were dealing with their frustrated classmates nearby.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked. "I'm not gonna let Mari get hurt for something she obviously didn't do."

Mireille only smiled, gesturing with her head to the side. Aurore followed the direction with her eyes, seeing a woman situated at the entrance of the hall. Her fists were clenched, and her brows were furrowed deeply.

Recognising the person, the weather girl grew a wide grin on her features.

"That is enough. We will check the cameras for any suspicious behavior from any and all students during lunch today," the headmaster decided.

"Mr Damocles?" Lila called, her lower lip wobbling pathetically. "You don't think I'm l-lying do you? Oh gosh! I'll have to disturb my Mom in her Italian Embassy meeting if an investigation takes place against me!"

Alya and several others around rushed to ease her worries, not knowing the ulterior motive of her cries. Her sickly green eyes - watery from her false wailing - glimmered in amusement when Mr Damocles paled in realisation.

"O-Oh, that is not needed, Miss Rossi, I assure you," he fumbled. A nervous chuckle shook his chest. "Of course I am not accusing you of lying."

Aurore rolled her eyes, catching Miss Mendeleiev in the corner of her sight doing the same.

"Now, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I think it is time for me and you to have a conversation about your recent behaviour in my office," the man stated, just before addressing the rest of the teenagers around. "If you'll excuse me, students, I have to deal with a child who clearly thinks it is funny to disrupt valuable lesson time with a prank call."

Adrien, with his mouth agape, prepared to argue. However, someone else beat him to it first.

"Excuse me?"

Most jumped at the question, as they turned to where it had come from. There, a woman stood, with her icy blue eyes narrowed in hinged fury. The onyx blazer she wore over a white shirt was slightly ruffled, showing that she had arrived in an unprepared state.

"Did I just hear that right? You're believing a student's accusation without any evidence?" she questioned loudly, much to the relief of Marinette and her many friends around.

"Well, it is quite obvious who the culprit is with a witness."

"Right, and you don't think at all that the witness could be lying, _whatsoever_?" she scoffed.

"Of course she isn't!" Alya blurted out. "Lila would never lie! Besides, it was definitely Marinette. She's had it out for the whole class after we dumped her when she started to bully Lila last year."

The adult gave a blank look to the reporter.

"Aren't you the famous 'Ladyblogger'? The one who makes videos praising the girl beside you for her many accomplishments?" she quizzed. "Because frankly, I've seen a criminal in court lie better than her."

Lila had an infuriated expression on her face, that was flushing a light red from the woman's interference.

"Excuse me, Madam, but who do you think you are to walk into this school and criticise our handling of this situation?"

"I think that I am a person who has every right to criticise all of you teachers, Miss Bustier, and I'm surprised you don't recognise me. After all, I was one of your most star pupils along with Allegra, Allen and Claude, wasn't I?"

Bustier paled, thoughts rushing through her mind a million miles an hour, as the woman turned to Mr Damocles.

"My name is Bridgette Culpa, and I am one of the governors for the school board," she declared, "And I think it is me and _you_ that will be having a conversation in _my_ office about _your_ behaviour, unless you have something to say about that?"

Marinette, who was staring at Bridgette with suspicious eyes, suddenly shouted out, "Auntie?!"

Her relative turned around, with the twirled strand of hair at the top of her head curling around in the shape of a heart.

"It is great to see you, my dear. I heard of your problems at school over the phone last night, and decided to pay a visit," Bridgette explained, sending a caring smile Marinette's way.

"Wait, didn't Lila say that she was the adoptive niece of Felix Culpa?" Rose said aloud. "The husband of Bridgette Culpa?"

That thought caused a whole ruckus amongst Miss Bustier's class, whilst Mrs Culpa only watched on in amusement. She caught Marinette's gaze, and the two soon broke into a fit of giggles as they moved closer and embraced tightly.

None noticed the akuma that changed its direction, as its violet wings fluttered away from the previously angry adult.

After the hug, Bridgette called out, "Don't think that I don't see you in the corner there, Damocles! I'm afraid that I'll have to inform the school board of this incident."

The man blushed in an embarrassed state when all of the teenagers in the hall collectively looked at his half-hidden figure.


End file.
